Believe
by RobinRocks
Summary: For AutumnDynasty, who requested a BikkyxCarol oneshot. They are such a sweet couple and they get no love, so here we are. Christmas themed CarolxBikky fluffiness, I guess. Set during Volume 3, when Ryo sends Bikky to Carol’s to spend Christmas Eve.


OMG, you don't realise that this is history in the making!

This is the first fandom that isn't _Teen Titans_ that I have actually returned to!

I wrote a _Sherlock Holmes_ fic and never wrote anther one. I wrote a _Constantine_ fic and never wrote another one. I wrote poems for the both _The Blues Brothers_ and _Dragonball Z_ sections and never returned to them.

And I wrote a _FAKE_ fic, entitled _Smoke Roses_, and actually _swore_ that I would never return; not because I hate the fandom, you understand. Quite the opposite, in fact.

But it just isn't my way to write more than one of anything that isn't _Teen Titans_.

And here we are. O.o

Actually, if it wasn't for AutumnDynasty, I probably _wouldn't_ have ever returned, but she practically forced me write a CarolxBikky fic because it's her favourite pairing in _FAKE_ and there's hardly any fiction surrounding them as a couple.

So here we are.

It's not amazing, but it's the best I can do.

For AutumnDynasty; Merry Christmas.

Set during Volume 3 – that Christmas Eve Ryo was supposed to be working and he sent Bikky to spend the night at Carol's because he didn't want him to be lonely. Runs parallel to the DeexRyo scene in Ryo's apartment.

Believe

"You still believe in Santa, Carol?"

The brunette looked at Bikky over her shoulder as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Of course," she replied with a grin, tossing her wave of hair back. "Don't you?"

Bikky snorted.

"'Course not! It's such garbage, all that magic an' stuff. I can't believe kids believe in it."

"You don't believe in magic either?"

"Naw. Kid's stuff."

"Oh, because you're _so_ adult…" Carol pushed open the door to her bedroom and flipped on the light. "Just dump your stuff there," she said, thumbing at the corner closest to the door. "My aunt said she'll sort you out with some sleeping stuff later."

"Cool." Bikky drop-kicked his bag into the designated corner and pulled off his cap in a way he clearly thought made him look cool.

Carol, nonplussed, rolled her eyes. She went to her bed and sat down on the covers.

"So," she went on, grinning, "when did _you_ stop believing in Santa, Bikky?"

"I never believed in him," Bikky answered scornfully. "Adults are so low, lying to kids like that…"

"Not all of them. Some of them do it because it makes Christmas more magical."

"Lying about Santa, or just lying general?"

"Well…" Carol toyed with a strand of her long brown hair. "I think someone like _Ryo_ would do it to make Christmas magical. Lying, I mean."

"Then you have Dee," Bikky spat, "who lies all year round, and you know _he's_ not doin' it to make kids happy."

Carol eyed Bikky warily.

"He makes _Ryo_ happy."

"Yeah, and from what I've heard, he makes everyone _else's_ life a misery…"

"Okay, so he's not exactly Mother Teresa…" Carol flapped her hands irritably. "It doesn't matter. He's not here tonight." She looked around her room. "I don't _really_ believe in Santa anymore, by the way."

"I know, I figured that." Bikky was standing at the window by now, looking out over New York.

"So what do you wanna do?" Carol went on. "Watch a movie?"

"Okay." Bikky moved away from the window and went to Carol's DVD shelf. He checked them all out before finally pulling one out and holding it up. "This one?"

"_Mega Gore III_?" Carol wrinkled her nose. "That's not very Christmassy."

"So?" Bikky waved it at her. "C'mon, let's just get scared shitless."

"That movie's really scary, Bikky. Are you sure?" Carol asked, taking it from him.

"I've seen scarier things," Bikky retorted.

"Yeah? Like what?" Carol asked, opening the box and taking out the disc.

Bikky shivered.

"Like Ryo and Dee making out on the couch…"

Carol giggled.

"Okay, you win…"

She put the disc in and turned out the lights, settling on the floor next to Bikky to watch the film.

"Merry Christmas, Bikky," she whispered.

Engrossed already, Bikky didn't answer.

* * *

The movie wore on.

Having seen it before, not really liking it the first time either, Carol had moved away from the screen and gone to sit on the windowsill of her room.

Outside, beyond the big tree that grew in front of her window, the icy moon was full above the city.

It had started to snow.

The digital watch on her wrist read 11:51pm.

Nine minutes until Christmas Day.

She leaned her forehead against the window, feeling how cold the glass was; breathing on it, she drew a spring of holly in the condensation.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Carol looked up to see Bikky's reflection in the window; she turned to him, smiling.

"Nothing. Movie just got boring, is all."

"Yeah," Bikky agreed offishly. "It sucks."

"_You_ wanted to watch it."

"I know." Bikky sat down on the windowsill too. "You know…"

"What?"

"Well, if you don't ever tell anyone…" He looked at her, his blue eyes serious. "…I _did_ believe in Santa. When I was really little."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. But then… with his job… he didn't have time for it so much anymore, so he told me it wasn't real."

"Oh…"

"I was so mad at him for lying to me," Bikky said softly. "But you were right, Carol. He did it to make Christmas… _magic_."

"It still can be." Carol tapped the window. "Look."

Bikky blinked, turning and pressing his hands to the glass.

"Snow…"

"White Christmas." Carol smiled. "Awesome, huh? I've never seen one before."

"Let's go outside." Bikky started to pry at the window catch. "C'mon, Carol!"

He got it open and sprang up onto the sill, reaching for a branch of the tree and hauling himself out.

"Bikky… wait…!" Carol leaned out after him, but he was already climbing upwards, far out of her reach.

It was freezing outside; and Carol was only wearing a green sweater, a short grey skirt and pumps on her feet.

She went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of black gloves to enable her to get a better grip on the icy branches, and returned to the windowsill.

With a determined sigh, she reached out and pulled herself up too, going after him.

"Bikky, wait for me!"

On the highest branch, Bikky sat down and reached back for her. She caught his hand and he pulled her up too.

She settled next to him, shivering.

"It's c-cold," she said, looking down at her bare legs.

"Amazing, though."

They were far higher now, and could see a lot of the city – lit up, the snow falling, like a Christmas snowglobe.

"My aunt will kill us."

Bikky shrugged.

"So? Besides, she doesn't even know we're up here."

Far off, the church bells began to chime, the sound muffled yet coherent on the silent night air.

Carol looked at her watch.

00:00am.

"It's Christmas," she breathed, the words escaping like snowflakes to dance on the air.

"Yeah…"

They looked up at the dark sky, Bikky opening his mouth to catch the snowflakes on his tongue.

Carol held out her cupped hands to catch them instead, marvelling at the shape of them, stark and clear against the black of her gloves.

She held them out to him as the final chime died away.

She smiled.

Her eyes glittered evergreen.

And she whispered;

"_Believe_."

* * *

Tchyeah, it's sappy.

Gimme a break, it's Christmas. What did you expect?

So, to;

**AutumnDynasty** – Hope you like it! Merry Christmas:)

**Narroch** – Thanks goes to you again for getting me into this fandom. And, ironically, the graphic novel you first gave me was Volume 3 – the one with the Christmas Eve story in it…

**And all other _FAKE_ fans** – Three cheers for Bikky and Carol! They are SO cute together!

Merry Christmas!

RobinRocks xXx

P.S: I'd say I won't be back, but I said that last time, and evidently I was wrong…


End file.
